


YouTube High School Drama

by Phan_lovergamer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, YouTube, YouTube school, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_lovergamer/pseuds/Phan_lovergamer
Summary: This is a Phanfiction mostly based on Phan, the ship of danisnotonfire and Amazingphil. This takes place in high school but is really the two telling use how the became boyfriends. Hope you like, this is the first fanfic I'm gonna post on the website.





	

Phil’s POV

            Today was not like any other day, not counting it was first day back from fall break. I sat in the corner of every class just thinking of new youtube ideas, like always. At lunch, I sat with Chris, my only friend. “How was English class? I have it next class.” Chris asked.  “Good but we are starting a project and tomorrow we are getting partners.” I answered truthfully not liking this fact. “Shit, wish I was in your class. Then we could be partners.”

  “Yhea, me too. I’m in a class with jocks like Dan and Joe. And lots of popular girls like Joe’s sister, Zoey.”

  “Realy? Wow I feel bad for you. The only jock in my class is Pj.” That just add to my bad day, I hadn’t thought about how many populars I could be paired with. After Lunch I went to gym, my least favorite subject in school. This week is the week where we just run in circles for 10 laps then get free time. So as I start running I noticed some of the jocks were in this class, which means bad times ahead. I was sitting in the corner of the gym looking through my video ideas when I hear Dan, Joe, Alfie, Caspar, and Connor (He isn’t much of a jock, he’s just a swimmer) walk close. I try to shrink as much into the wall as possible as to not be noticed.

    That didn’t work. “What are you doing Fag? This is gym, not nerdland.” Caspar says, as you can tell he’s not the smartest. I just stay quiet trying to hide my video ideas, I didn’t want them to tear them up. Dan quickly grabs them as he says, “What you writing?” He quickly looked through it then tore it up. I still didn’t do anything so I could avoid a beating. “What’s, You, Tube?” He asked. I just keep looking down and that’s when he gave the nod and I was now on my feet pushed up against the wall by Joe and Alfie. Connor looks very unconvertable right now.

  “Do I have to ask again?” Dan asked.  “It’s hard to explain,” I began. I was pushed harder into the wall. “That’s not an answer. But I don’t care anymore. It’s time for your daily beating.” He smiles then starts punching my stomach. The Gym teachers don’t care what the jocks do unless it involves bad grades or a bad play in a game, match, meet, whatever it is. They finally leave but Connor stays behind to help me up then darts off before I can ask why. Both Connor and Troye, a popular guy because he can sing and act, have been acting weird since break.

     The rest of the day was normal, other than finding Dan in almost all my classes. Luckily I have Chris in my music and science classes. When I got home I noticed I had a change in the amount of subscribers on youtube which cheered me up.

 

 

Dan: Do I have to repeat what you just said? I hate reliving that time of our lives. And my day wasn’t much different other than beating you up and me only thinking of vids to watch.

Phil: Dan, we have to tell this as if it happened today. And no I guess not, we can just swap point of views every chapter.

Dan: Why do we have to pretend it was just today? It was years ago.

Phil: To tell it like we don’t know the outcome. It adds suspense ^w^

Dan: … Ok, well lets get this first part over with.

 

Dan’s POV

 I stayed up almost all night watching Youtube, Phil is actually a brilliant Youtuber but I can’t tell him that. One, because no one knows I watch youtube, and no one can know. Two, Phil’s a nerd and I can’t talk to nerds unless it involves beating them up or being forced to do a project with one. My first two classes went as normal, me and Pj messing around. Pj is my best friend while the others are just friends. Then in 3rd, the only class I have other than gym without Pj. We were getting grouped up and I automatically went to joe and Alfie went to Zoey. Thats when the teacher said, “Sit back down Howell and Deys. I’m picking your partners.”

  “Uh!” everyone said in union. Except a quiet guy in the corner, his eyes just widened. “Ok lets start! Annabel, Zoey…” I stopped listening for a while then heard my name and looked up. “Daniel, Phillip…” Inside I was like, oh no… Oh no, no, no, not good cause I beat him up and stuff. The rest of the day went by normal just I didn’t go up to Phil until last class, and just had a few stolen glances his way.

 

Phil: Awww!

Dan: Shut up, and let me finish…

Phil: Ok ok fine, carry on.

Dan: Anyway…

 

At the beginning of last class I walked up to Phil, “Hey, so we need to work on that project.”

  “Oh, um, yhea.” We were in an awkward silence for a minute. “So, do you think you can come to my house tonight to work on it?” I asked. “Um, I guess.” I just nodded then walked off. At the end of class Phil, nervously, walked up to me. “Um, Wh- when do you, um, want to, um, start the project? And I’ll need to know where you live to, um, ya know, come over.”

  “Oh yhea, we can just walk from school to my house. Would that be ok?”

“I guess, meet at the flagpole?”

  “Yep…” We paused then went to our lockers and met at the flagpole as arranged. “Ready?” I ask.  “Sure,” Phil answered back. Boy, this would be a long afternoon.

 

Phil: Hey?!

Dan: What?! That’s what I thought at the time.

Phil: … Well I will talk about the next part.

Dan: But I wasn’t finished.

Phil: …

 

 

[1]I hate the word Fag and I'm sorry I used it but it helps with the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading and if you liked this or recommend any tips on writing, please comment and leave a kudos.  
> Love You Guys!! <3<3<3


End file.
